George Washington
George Washington first made a cameo appearance in Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin, where he was portrayed by Pat McIntyre. He then later returned as a title rapper to battle William Wallace in George Washington vs William Wallace, where he was then portrayed by Nice Peter. After his battle, he had a cameo appearance in Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill, once again portrayed by Nice Peter and with Dante Cimadamore for the body. Information on the rapper George Washington was born on February 22nd, 1732, in Westmoreland County, Virginia. He was commander-in-chief of the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War, one of the Founding Fathers of the United States, and served two terms as the first President of the United States from 1789-1797. He presided over the convention that drafted the U.S. Constitution, which replaced the Articles of Confederation and remains the supreme law of the land. As a young man, Washington worked as a surveyor, then later fought in the French and Indian War with the British, quickly becoming a senior officer in the colonial forces during the first stages of the war. During the American Revolution, he led the colonial forces to victory over the British and became a national hero. Washington was unanimously elected president by the Electoral College in both the 1788–1789 and 1792 elections. Realizing that the way he handled the job would impact how future presidents approached the position, he handed down a legacy of strength, integrity, and national purpose. On December 14th, 1799, less than three years after leaving office, Washington died at the age of 67 while at his plantation in Mount Vernon, due to epiglottis, or more commonly known as throat cancer. Appearance in the battle (cameo) 'Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin:' Washington appeared after Vince Offer said the line, "Your boy George chopped down trees", which came from a fictitious American folklore story where Washington chopped down his father's cherry tree and confessed that he was the one who did it. 'Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill' Washington, alongside Thomas Jefferson and Abe Lincoln, appeared briefly when Winston Churchill said "But if Rushmore was a band then you'd play bass!", playing guitar in their fictional band. Lyrics [Note: George Washington is in gold, while the Americans are in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' There's a difference between you and me, Willy. I fought till I was actually free, Willy! I got my face on a quarter. You got drawn and quartered, Tortured on the orders of a king, really? How'd you get beat by a dude named Longshanks? You hot dogged and he cut off your bean franks! I'm money like a national bank! (Ugh!) Ain't nobody more street than Big G! (Ugh!) Stone face with a grill of sheep teeth! (Naargh!) A Mel Gibson movie is your legacy! (Ugh!) I got a state and a day and a DC! Stroke! Roll up in a boat. Stroke! You're sleeping, cut your throat. Stroke! I watch the blood flow; now who's got that red coat? 'Verse 2:' Is that the best you got for me? I chop down an emcee like a cherry tree! See, power! That's what the meaning of my flag is! Your nation's famous for golf and haggis! I'm fabulous from my head to my shoe buckle! Step to me, you catch a knee to the moose knuckle, 'Cause I know you don't wear no draws! I'm dressed like a pimp; best moves at the ball! McGlavin, McGliven, McSchool you all! Cock block more Scots than Hadrian's Wall! Scrapped lyrics I can't tell a lie: you're about to be Chopped down like a skirt-wearing cherry tree! Trivia *Washington is the first cameo to return later as a rapper, not including those first glimpsed as previews when their battles were already planned. *He is the first character in ERB to be recast between different videos. **However, he is not the first to be portrayed by more than one actor. *He is the eighth rapper to appear after being mentioned in a previous battle. *In the YouTube Spot commercial for George Washington vs William Wallace, an alternate background for Washington was used. *His face made an appearance in Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson during Frederick Douglass's first verse on Mount Rushmore. *The body for him in Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill is wearing a costume of an American soldier. *He is the only president on Mount Rushmore that does not rap in Season 5. Gallery George Washington in YouTube Spot Commercial.png|George Washington in the YouTube Spot commercial George Washington vs William Wallace in a YouTube Spot Ad.png|An advertisement highlighting apparent characteristics of George Washington and William Wallace George Washington vs William Wallace Poster.png|Official poster George Washington Interactive Ad Axe.png|George Washington with an ax in a Washington vs Wallace ad Dante Cimadamore as Washington and Jefferson Body Actor.png|A Behind the Scenes look at Dante Cimadamore as the body actor for both Washington and Thomas Jefferson Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin Category:George Washington vs William Wallace Category:Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill Category:Nice Peter Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Pat McIntyre